1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for ventilating a chair, which is of the kind comprising a cushion with a shaping filling that carries up and supports a person sitting in the chair and preferably consists of moulded plastic foam or similar material, a covering which is applied over the filling and over an insert located under the covering, the insert comprising a material which is permeable to air and preferably elastic and fibrous and being limited by a layer of airtight material. The ventilating device comprises a covering portion which at least partly is permeable to air and has such a surface extension that it is touched and loaded by the body of the person sitting in the chair, and a suction device which communicates with the inside of the covering portion and through a system of suction openings ventilates away the air that is drawn inwards through the cushion. The system of suction openings together with the air-permeable material of the insert, distributes the negative pressure produced by the suction device and thereby the ventilating flow of air.
The invention is specially intended for vehicle chairs, but shall not be limited hereto but can be applied generally in all kinds of sitting furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ventilating device of the above-stated embodiment is known through Swedish patent 8703176-1 (Publ-No. 459.389). A layer of fibrous, air-permeable material located between the covering and the filling of the chair cushion is, according to the patent, inserted into an airtight bag which also encloses the plastic foam filling of the chair cushion. The bag is also shown containing a second fibrous layer located on the underside of the filling, where the bag has a connection for a suction duct.